Land Before Time XX: Leaving the Great Valley
by Jonathan112
Summary: Not my best title I know. No summary really available aside from the group being grown up and have to leave their home due to another swarm of locusts. Rated T due to blood and gore. Characters are from the movies, if you want TV series characters PM me with their info. I own nothing but possible OCs.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs. If you're wondering why I'm making a Land Before Time story is because...I like the series. Got a problem with it?! Go jump off a cliff (don't do it for real though!)! This is rated T due to blood and gore. Some terms will be human but I'll try to go with what I remember from the series. Hey, I'm 17, what do you expect? Please note I only know the Land Before Time characters from the movies, so if you want one from the series in this PM me and give me EVERYTHING about that character.

Heads up: These two make a comeback and here's hint at who they are: "Who needs you?" song.

* * *

Land Before Time XX: Leaving the Great Valley

Prologue

The Great Valley, once a place of lush and green vegetation is now a dry, barren, lifeless wasteland due to another locust swarm, or "Leaf Gobblers", as the inhabitants called them and the newer generation prepared for a long trek to the same place when they were younger. Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike, Cera, and Petrie had all grown up and had kids of their own, most of the other herds left the Great Valley upon seeing hard times were approaching and now the current group were leaving.

"Dad? How much longer?" asked Quickfoot, Littlefoot's son and the older Longneck chuckled.

"We just left, have patience." said Littlefoot looking down at his son as Ali walked between the two.

"Hmmph! At least my son has more patience than any of yours." said Cera sticking her nose in the air.

"Says the one who couldn't stand tearful goodbyes with Chomper." said Petrie landing on her frill.

"Well...that...was different! We all grew attached to him didn't we?!"

Everyone looks down in sorrow except the kids who weren't born when the friendly Sharptooth left.

For the next twenty days, the group only stops to eat and drink when either water or green food is available.

* * *

Ten Weeks Later...

"Spike tired. Spike need to rest." said the stegosaurus as he slowed down near a large lake. Upon becoming a teen, Spike began to talk but he spoke in broken Flatteeth (English).

"Spike, come on we have to keep going." said Ducky stopping by her adoptive brother.

"Spike sorry Ducky. Spike needs rest."

The group then comes back and all take a rest.

"Hey! What with moving log coming towards up?" said Petrie pointing at the log slowly moving towards them.

"Who you calling a log?!" snapped the "log" in a scarily familiar voice as the Bigmouth Belly-Dragger had her head come out of the water completely.

"Darn it Dil! I told you to keep your mouth shut and grab one upon reaching the shore!" said another familiar voice as a bird landed on Dil's snout and then he noticed who was in front of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the troublesome little parasites. I see you've gotten bigger, which makes you bigger meals for the both of us. Probably enough to feed us for the rest of our lives!" said Ichy sinisterly as he rubbed his wings together in anticipation and as he licked his beak.

"How are you two back together? I thought you two hated each other." said Cera.

"We learned we needed each other but that doesn't mean we get a long, right Dil?" said Ichy.

"Right! Now hold still so I can kill you!" said Dil lunging forward only to get a whip-like tail across the face, sending her reeling.

"Ow! How big are they now?" said Dil, her vision blurry (isn't it always?).

"That's why I told you to use stealth you ugly four foot quitter!" said Ichy kicking Dil's snout.

"Well how was I supposed to know one would insult me?!"

"How about you ignore what the food has to say and just eat them?!"

The group and their kids sweat-drop as the two lose track of their prey and argue before...

*DISTAND REX ROARS*

"AHHH! Dil, swim! Sharpteeth incoming! We're dead if they find us!" said Ichy taking to the skies.

"Ichy! Ichy! Wait for me you cross-eyed crazy critter!" yelled Dil diving into the water and swimming after Ichy, while running...sorry, swimming, into rocks in the water.

"Ow! Who put that here?! D'OH! One of these days-! OW! One of these-OW! Ahhhh, forget it! OW!"

Suddenly two rexes appeared to the east and west of the group as the adults formed a defensive circle around the kids. The rexes began circling the adults, snarling and making fake lunges at the group.

"Stay in the circle!" said Littlefoot, swinging his tail defensively.

"Petrie-dive bomber!" said Petrie dive-bombing a rex before he slashed it across the eye with his claws and took off again before it could snap him.

"Ha! Petrie learn from previous mistake!" said Flyer as he flew above them, referring to what happened when he and his friends were kids during the time they first KILLED a sharptooth.

Cera put her head down and snorted before she charged the temporarily distracted rex and hit it full on in the stomach, her horns piercing vital internal organs before she ripped her horns out causing the Rex to slowly bleed to death, it roaring in pain as it slowly died.

The last Rex charged Cera as she shook her head to clear it from the blow she delivered and the Sharptooth nearly has its jaws around her throat when a purple-scaled Rex plows into it sending it flying into a nearby tree. The purple-scaled Sharptooth gets in front of Cera and snarls at the Sharptooth who gets up and roars and then charges its attacker and the two get into a fight while the others watch in shock.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if I made this short. Quickfoot, and the other gang's kids will be described in the next chapter. Have problem with Dil and Ichy being back? Too bad! I like the two, they're my favorites aside from Chomper.

Can anyone guess who the herd's savior is?

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	2. Reunion with an Old Friend

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion with an Old Friend

The two Sharpteeth circled each other, growling and snarling at each other before the brown-orange one charged and plowed headfirst into the purple one's side, knocking him onto his side and the brown-orange sharptooth turned his attention back towards Littlefoot and the group. Spike turned around and began using his tail to keep the sharptooth at bay before it roared in pain as the purple one dug its teeth into its left leg as he got up and then threw the Rex onto its side before he put his foot on the downed sharptooth's head and pressed down until...

*CRACK!*

...he crushed its skull and then he turned towards the group, his eyes going from red and carnivorous to white and calm.

"Boo!" said the sharptooth smirking.

"How do you know flattooth language?" said Cera glaring.

"Is it really that hard to recognize me guys? I'm hurt." said the sharptooth putting his claws over his heart before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"The fact that you can't recognize me, your little insect eater."

"Wait. Chomper?" said Petrie landing on Cera's frill.

"Yep. How do I look?" said Chomper smiling.

"Like a big mean sharptooth. Yep, yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky.

"That hurts! I don't eat flatteeths." said Chomper pouting.

"Oh, then what's the red in your gums?"

"What red?"

Ducky then walks over and pulls Chomper's head to the ground and opens his mouth before she backs away holding her snout.

"That doesn't smell like insect breath, nope, nope, nope, noooooooope..." said Ducky before she passed out.

"Okay! So I scavenge dead bodies of both sharpteeth and flatteeth! I don't hunt flatteeth, I just scavenge already dead ones, plus fish." said Chomper looking away ashamed.

"Anybody else have feeling we being watched?" said Petrie and the group turns towards the water and see a grey rock moving towards them and when it nears the shore an old wrinkled face pops out of the water.

"Hey kids. Remember me?" said the turtle waving a flipper.

"Archie?!" said everybody except Chomper and Ducky who was still unconscious.

"Yep. We turtles live for quite a while. Woo, you kids sure did grow. Well, glad to see you're all alright. I better get back to chasing down Dil and Ichy."

"Why are you after them?"

"The Belly-Dragger killed my mate. I may not have teeth but my jaws can do quite a bit of damage. Well goodbye." said the turtle before he swam off and everybody's attention was back on Chomper.

"I've grown guys! I don't hunt any flatteeth, honest! I just either eat fish, or the dead bodies of sharpteeth or flatteeth! I still live by the motto "Food aren't friends"! You've got to believe me!" said Chomper holding his claws up in surrender the best he could.

"Just get out of here sharptooth." said Cera glaring at Chomper and he turned around, a tear dripped from his eye as he walked away.

"Me think you too hard on him Cera." said Petrie.

"What?! You're siding with him?! He's one of them now! We can't trust him!"

"He did save yours and our lives." said Littlefoot.

"Hmmph!"

"Spike miss Chomper." said Spike.

"I do too, but he needs a breath mint. Yep, yep, yep..." said Ducky before she fell unconscious again.

"Let's set up a sleeping area before the Great Circle sets." said Littlefoot walking away from the lake, followed by the others unaware of Chomper secretly following them.

'I may look different, but I'm still your friend.' thought Chomper as he followed them as quietly as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile; Dil and Ichy's Cave...

"This is all your fault Dil! If you hadn't revealed yourself we could of had a meal to last for weeks, maybe even a year!" said Ichy as he paced on Dil's snout.

"How was I supposed to know they'd call me a log?! You know I hate that kind of an insult!" said Dil.

"They're food Dil! Who cares about what food says or thinks?!"

"Who needs you?" said Ichy crossing his wings.

"And who needs you?" said Dil glaring at her "eyes".

[Who needs you? music plays]

**I: ~I need you like a hole in the head~**

**D: ~And I need you like a bug in the bed~**

**I: ~You constantly bite the claw the feeds you~**

**Both: ~ Who needs you? Not me!~**

**D: ~I need you like a pain in the gut!~**

**I: ~Oh yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt! You truly disgrace the race that breeds you~**

**Both: ~Who needs you? Not me!~**

**D: ~Who needs you, you creepy, crawly, creature? You're ugly as sin, just a scraggly bag of skin~**

**I: ~And who needs you? Your tail's your finest feature! You're thick-skinned and a bore,**

**Draggin' your belly 'round the floor!~**

**D: ~Oh, I need you like a rock on my toes!~**

**I: ~And I need you like a sock on the nose! I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior~**

**D: ~Don't try being nice, 'cause that won't save ya!~**

**Both: ~I'm better off without, I can see**

**So who needs you? Not me!~**

**I: ~I need you like a cold in July!~**

**D: ~And I need you like a punch in the eye!~**

**I: ~Of all the dumb beasts, not one precedes you~**

**Both: ~Who needs you? Not me!~**

**D: ~I need you like I need a disease!~**

**I: ~Oh ho! And I need you like the sun needs to freeze! For quickness of mind, a rock outspeeds you~**

**Both: ~Who needs you? Not me!~**

**D: ~ Who needs you, you cross-eyed crazy critter? You twitter and squack and you're knock-kneed when you walk!~**

**I: ~And who needs you, you flat foot, four foot quitter? You're bitter when you're mad 'cause you're as ugly as your dad!~**

**D: ~Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth!~**

**I: ~I lift a rock and find you underneath! I'm deeply upset by your demeanor~**

**D: ~I know that I mean, but you're de-mean-or~**

**Both: ~No more unlikely a pair could ever be~**

**I: ~The word is 'incompatibility'!~**

**D: ~Not only that, we don't get on, you see!~**

**Both: ~So who needs you, except the race that breeds you? Who needs you?~**

**D: ~Not me!~**

**I: ~Not me!~**

**D: ~Not me!~**

**I: ~Not me!~**

**Both: Noooooot meeeeeee!~**

[Music ends]

Dil and Ichy then part ways but then Dil comes crawling back to Ichy later after running into various trees and rocks for 20 minutes straight.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I believe I messed up on Chomper's scale color last chapter, but blame my colorblindness, I can't tell if he's blue, purple, or grey, so please forgive that error. I couldn't help myself with writing the "Who needs you?" song, it's one of my favorites and everything that they did in the original song happened in this one too. I do not own that song!

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story.


	3. Chomper's Backstory and OldNew Threat

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2: Chomper's Backstory and a New/Old Threat

Quickfoot and his friends walked up to their parents and Littlefoot bent his head down.

"Yes son?" asked Littlefoot.

"We've been wondering ever since yesterday, what is it between you guys and that sharptooth?" said Quickfoot, he looked like Littlefoot when he was young but his eyes match that of Ali's.

"There's nothing between us and that thing!" said Cera sticking her nose in the air.

"Mom, quit acting so tough." said Charger, a brown Three-horn who, shockingly, was a lot calmer than his mother and could tell when she was hiding something.

Cera burst out crying and began repeatedly bashing her head against a boulder.

"Petrie hate that day too." mumbled the flyer as he landed on one of Spike's back spikes.

"Spike too." said the stegosaur gloomily.

"Me three. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

"Worst day of our lives." said Littlefoot as a tear dripped from his eye.

The kids prepared for a story and by the time it ended...they wondered how bad that day was for their parents...

* * *

_+FLASHBACK+_

_Littlefoot and his friends were adolescents at the time and the day was beautiful and it seemed nothing could go wrong for the group as they played "Sharptooth Attack", Chomper, ironically, being the sharptooth but he didn't mind after all, it was only playing._

_They stop playing when they hear thundering footsteps coming closer and they turn to see a wounded, aged Long-neck limping towards them._

_"Doc!" cried Littlefoot running towards the Sharptooth killer Long-neck._

_"Run kids! Red-Claw..." said Doc before he dropped dead from blood loss, shocking the group and sure enough the Sharptooth comes out of nowhere and roars as it tries to dig into its meal only to get hit in the side by Chomper. Chomper growls at the older sharptooth before he jumps out of the way of the older's lung and smacks him across the face with his tail. Red-Claw staggers back before he charges Chomper and sends the smaller and younger sharptooth flying. Red-Claw then turns his attention towards Littlefoot and the others and begins to advance._

_The friends begin backing away as Spike turns around and points his tail at the sharptooth while swinging it back and forth in a 75 degree arc. Suddenly Chomper jumps onto Red-Claw's back and digs his jaws into the older's neck and Littlefoot sees a flash of a haunting memory for him as Chomper does so (this scene sound familiar to anyone?)._

_Red-Claw roars in anger and pain before Chomper rips a good chunk of the elder's neck off and spits it out before he jumps onto Red-Claw's head, sending the sharp-tooth to the ground with a loud **"CRASH" **and a broken neck vertebrae and a broken snout. Chomper then puts his jaws around Red-Claw's neck and puts as much pressure on it as possible until he hears the subtle sound of his windpipe being crushed and his eyes go back to be white after this and he spits out the dead sharptooth from his jaws._

_"What just happened?!" said Chomper backing away and he looks at his friends who are gaping at the sight._

_"You...just killed Red-Claw...yep, yep, yep..." said Ducky stunned._

_"Uh huh." muttered Spike, his eyes wide._

_"Self-defense though. I wasn't even hungry." said Chomper looking somewhat worried._

_"If anyone asks, we'll defend you Chomper, right guys?" said Littlefoot and everybody nods, including Cera who is still in shock but recovered enough to be able to know what she's doing._

_"What's going on here?! Sounded like a major fight." said Mr. Three-horn, aka Topps._

_'Crap!' thought everyone as they knew he would be quick to judge._

_Topps took one look over the dead bodies and he set his gaze on Chomper who had a bloody snout from killing Red-Claw._

_"So finally decided to snap did you? Well, guess what? THIS THREE-HORN ISN'T GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" snapped Topps charging but in a split second Cera pushes Chomper out of the way and gets a decent scar against her right flank and cries out in pain and Topps stops his charge, his eyes wide._

_"Cera...why?" said her father both shocked and guilty at what just happened._

_"Chomper defended us! Doc died before Red-Claw came and you just instantly judge him because he's a sharptooth! He's a friend! Stop being so judgmental you pompous stuck-up jerk!" yelled Cera, tears coming from her eyes, not only because of the pain but because of what just happened._

_"Cera...I..."_

_"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! GO AND DIE!"_

_Topps looks down in shame and walks off._

_"That was a little harsh." said Ducky quietly but Cera heard her._

_"HARSH?! HE JUST TRIED TO ATTACK CHOMPER! I'D SAY I TAUGHT HIM A LESSON!" snapped the Three-horn and the group, including Chomper, back up._

_"Let's leave her alone a bit." said Chomper and the group leaves Cera alone._

_Little did Cera know that Topps unintentionally did go and die. When she returned to their nesting area, she found her father laying down but the signs of breathing not visible and when she felt him, he was as cold as frozen sky water on the ground during a Cold Time. After that Cera would go between acting like herself to almost mirroring her father._

* * *

_Later; One of the Great Valley's exits..._

_Chomper is walking into the Mysterious Beyond when he hears light thudding footsteps closing in and he turns around to see Littlefoot._

_"Chomper, why are you leaving?" asked Littlefoot, concerned for his friend._

_"The Elders saw my self-defense as me snapping, even when your Grandpa said he checked over the wounds on Doc and Red-Claw he said the wounds on Red-Claw matched my teeth yet not didn't match the wounds on Doc, they still banished me. I'm sorry Littlefoot, maybe it's for the better I leave." said Chomper sadly._

_"We'll still be friends though right Chomper?"_

_"Yep. No matter what, we'll always be friends." said Chomper smiling and the two friends hug before they part ways. _

_When the rest learn about what happened, they all have varied reactions; Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are all sad while Cera looks conflicted._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

* * *

"Is that why one minute mom seems to be friendly, the next a grumpy old Three-horn?" asked Charger and Littlefoot nods.

A while later the group comes upon the deep lake where Sharptooth was killed.

"Ducky?" said Littlefoot and the Swimmer looks at him.

"Could you check the bottom of the lake? Something's bothering me..."

Ducky nods before she jumps into the water and a few seconds later she surfaces and walks out, eyes wide.

"Not good, not good, nope, nope, nope." muttered Ducky.

"What is it?"

"Sharptooth not under rock."

Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike, and Cera: "WHAT?!"

"I look for body on bottom. I not find it. He...*gulps*...is alive."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed why Chomper left the Great Valley. The way I see it, Chomper had two choices: 1) he starved to death as he grew bigger, or 2) he switched to eating fish and him defending his friends was the best way I could imagine him being exiled. Sorry for killing Doc, but even the most feared sharptooth killer has to meet his match sometime right?

Anyway, can you guess who's alive and where Chomper's jumping attack came from?

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	4. A Close Call and the Breakup

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

Please note: I enjoy reviews but if you have an account PLEASE use it. It makes it easier to respond to reviews. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Close Call and The Breakup

"Son, why don't you and the others go play? We have some business to discuss." said Littlefoot to his son and Quickfoot nods before he and the other kids run off.

"But stay close!" said Ali before she turned back to the others.

"How did Sharptooth get free? Big boulder crush him before he hit water. Petrie no want to do that all over again. Me still have scars from that day." said Petrie showing the leg that was grabbed when they fought him, a barely visible pink scar running down the leg is visible.

"Maybe Chomper found him and got him out. I mean Ducky did teach him how to swim." said Cera before she is elbowed by Littlefoot.

"Cera, you're being like your father again."

"Sorry. I don't know why I do that."

"Spike not want to fight Sharptooth again. He scare me." said Spike.

The adults keep discussing what they plan to do, unaware of their kids being in any danger.

* * *

A fair distance away...

"So they thought they could escape us hmm?" mused Ichy as he watched the kids through binoculars.

"Ichy, where'd you get those things?" said Dil.

"Get what?"

"Thos binoculars."

"What binoculars?"

"Those things you're holding with your wings.

"It's a gag alright?! Sheesh, way to ruin this scene Dil!"

"So what if I ruined it?!"

"Just shut up, and follow my directions you flat foot! Go straight ahead and you should bump into the parasites' kids."

"Fine!"

Dil keeps walking forward until she burst forth from the underbrush and snarls at the kids who jump back in fright unable to scream.

"That's it Dil! Now kill them so we can get a meal!" said Ichy as he danced on Dil's snout before he is thrown off.

"Hey! What was that for?!" snapped Ichy glaring at Dil.

"Something's got my tail!" said Dil looking behind her before she's pulled back into the underbrush followed by...

*CHOMPER ROARS!*

"RUN ICHY!" screamed Dil bursting back through the underbrush, her tail bleeding, her eyes wide in fear.

Ichy tries to take off but finds his left wing is sprained from the fall.

"Dil! Get back here! My wing's sprained!" said Ichy before he noticed a shadow above him and he turned around to get swallowed by Chomper.

"[Muffled] Hey! Let me out of here! I taste bad!" screamed Ichy before Chomper spit him out and the prehistoric bird fell into some bushes, covered in saliva.

"Eeeeeeeew." said the kids looking at Ichy.

"Blah! He did taste bad!" said Chomper spitting out Ichy's black feathers.

"Move out of the way brats." said Ichy as he trudged after Dil only to get walloped by Pete, Spike and Tippy's son, and went flying into a thin tree where his head got stuck.

"Not again. Dil's gonna ruin my feathers." said Ichy trying to get out of the tree and the kids and Chomper burst out laughing.

"Come on. Let's get you kids back to safety." said Chomper walking away and the kids followed him.

* * *

15 Minutes Later...

Littlefoot and the others are beginning to worry about their kids when thudding footsteps are heard and they see Chomper approaching with their kids. Suddenly Chomper exhales a big breath through his nostrils and a pink Pteranodon flies into her father's arms.

"Look daddy! I learned to fly!" cried Tressica as she flew around in the air.

"You learn just how Petrie did. Sharptooth breath!" said Petrie before everyone burst out laughing except Cera and Chomper cleared his throat.

"The Bigmouth Belly-dragger and Sharp-beak tried to get them, until I scared the Belly-dragger away." said Chomper.

"What'd you do?" said Littlefoot.

"Bit her tail and roared in her face. The sharp-beak I 'ate' but he was disgusting and then Pete knocked him into a tree."

"The sharp-beak get stuck in tree. Teehee." said Flipper, Ducky's son.

"And everybody's fine with a sharptooth being near our kids?" said Cera and the mood seemed to darken.

"What is with you Cera? One minute you're my friend, the next you're like your father!" said Chomper.

"Maybe its because of WHAT you are!"

"Is this because I bit your tail when I FIRST HATCHED?!"

"No, I'm over that! It's because you're a sharptooth! You eat meat, we're meat!"

"I don't eat living flatteeh, I only eat carcasses! Heck, I even eat sharpteeth!"

"So?! You could turn on us at any second!"

"I haven't! I've saved your lives more than once and I've never betrayed your trust!"

"Maybe it's just a trick!"

Both are now pushing against the other's head as they glare at each other but break apart upon Littlefoot's tail snapping between them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" snapped the Long-neck glaring at both and Chomper looks away sadly while Cera throws her nose into the air with a "huff".

"If you don't trust Chomper anymore, maybe we should just split up and meet up at the Lush Valley."

"Fine! Enjoy it when Chomper turns his back on you! Come on Charger, we're leaving!" said Cera walking away.

"Coming mom." said Charger and he looks at Chomper, "Sorry."

Chomper nods before the young three-horn runs to catch up to his mom.

"You sure Cera gonna be alright alone?" asked Petrie.

"She did manage to survive when she got separated from us in the tar pits." said Littlefoot and the group began the trek again, this time with Chomper following.

Both groups were unaware of the two sharpteeth following them, one being the one that killed Littlefoot's mother, the other being Plateback, and both slowly converged on the two groups, neither aware of the other.

* * *

END CHAPTER

If you can guess who Plateback is, good job. If you can't watch "Land Before Time: The Mysterious Island" again.

Lush Valley is the name I gave the place at the end of "The Land Before Time: The Mysterious Island".

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. Dil and Ichy's Revenge, almost

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5: Dil and Ichy's Revenge, almost

"Dil what are you waiting for?! Get me out of this tree!" snapped Ichy as Dil approached.

"You got yourself in it, get yourself out!" snapped Dil.

"You can't find the parasites if you can't see Dil, so either you help me or you walk blindly in circles and run into random objects."

"Fine! But don't complain like you did last time I got you free."

"Hey, wait! Whoa-ho-ho! Watch it lunk-head!" said Ichy as Dil chomped on the upper half of the tree, breaking it off.

*CHOMP!*

"AAAAH!" cried Ichy as the lower half was bitten off and he fell to the ground with a bit of the tree stuck around his neck.

"Great Dil! How you gonna fix this?!"

Dil licks her lips.

"Wait! Don't even think about it Dil! Don't you dare! Don't-"

*CHOMP!*

Ichy glares at Dil as his feathers around his neck are ruined (imagine the way he looks like he did in "Land Before Time: Journey Through the Mists" for this part).

"Don't start complaining Ichy. We had a deal." said Dil as she began walking away.

"I never agreed for you to nearly bite my head off!" said Ichy as he landed on her head.

The two keep arguing as they walk, throwing vulgar and obscene words at each other the whole time.

* * *

Swamp...

Littlefoot and the others were walking through a swamp, the kids riding Chomper's back.

"Remember when swamps took us days to cross?" said Chomper as he stepped over a downed tree.

"Yep. Those days were fun but very annoying." said Littlefoot.

"Hey dad. Why are we riding Chomper?" said Quickfoot.

"Let's just say I had a bad experience in a swamp." said Littlefoot remembering the day he nearly jumped into the jaws of a Belly-Dragger before Sue stomped on the creature's head.

"Me know what you mean." said Petrie shuddering at the thought.

"Quick question; how do we explain to herds I'm a friendly sharptooth? I mean, do you think we can just walk up to herd and say 'Hey there! We have a sharptooth with us that won't eat any of us, so no need to worry.'? I don't think that would work." said Chomper.

"Come on Chomper. Have some optimism."

"I would if it were that easy."

After walking for another hour the group comes out of the swamp as the Great Circle begins setting. Chomper lays down so the kids get off him and the adults lay down and yawn.

"We continue in the morning." said Littlefoot laying his head down, Petrie laying on the back of his neck, Ducky on the right side of his neck, Spike on the left, and Chomper laying his head on Littlefoot's back and the kids burst out laughing at the sight before growls from all the adults stop them and they all go to sleep.

All of them unaware of the Longneck looking at them before he left to go warn his herd.

* * *

Meanwhile, With Dil and Ichy...

"There you are! Gotcha!" said Dil as she chomped on a tail.

"Uh Dil? The sharptooth that bit your tail was purple right?" said Ichy going wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"This one is orange with tan plates on his back."

"Uh oh..." said Dil as Plateback got up and charged Dil who dove into the nearby lake and the sharptooth stopped his pursuit upon seeing the water.

"Yeah! Go pick on somebody your own size sharptooth!" taunted Dil before Plateback jumped at her and the two got into a fight.

"Go Dil! Go! Rip his throat out!" said Ichy watching from a nearby tree as the two wrestled in the water.

* * *

Swamp; Morning...

Chomper awoke with a yawn yet it also kind of sounded like a roar but none of his friends were disturbed and he got up and walked towards the swamp and carefully looked for fish and he found a fairly big school and he shot his head into the water and pulled it back out, fish flailing in his jaws before he started crunching them in his jaws and the swallowed his meal. He took a sniff of the air and he was instantly on alert as he walked back to his friends and he nudged Littlefoot.

"Huh? Wha? Chomper, what is it?" said Littlefoot with a yawn as he and the others woke up.

"Something's around here. Don't like it." said Chomper scanning their surroundings carefully.

"A sharptooth?"

"Could be. Not sure. We need to get out of here."

When everybody is up, they get ready to leave but are stopped as Plateback gets in their way.

"Him again?! How many old sharpteeth must we face? No offence Chomper." said Petrie.

Chomper shrugged before he got in front of the Gigantosaurus and snarled in warning at him. Plateback does a fake lung but is tail whipped by both Ali and Littlefoot sending him reeling before Chomper head-butts him in the chest sending the Gigantosaur onto his back and he struggles to get up as the group gets out the area while Chomper keeps an eye on Plateback. Plateback then charged Chomper as soon as he was on his feet and he knocked the Tyrannosaur aside and went after Chomper's friends.

Plateback left the swamp forest and found a tail sent straight into his face. The spot stung where he was whipped and he glared at his target, thinking it to be Littlefoot but he had to look up as he saw a brown-scaled Long-neck in front of him instead.

*SMACK!*

The Long-neck sent his tail into Plateback's face again, causing the sharptooth to stagger back before he felt a huge weight on his back followed by jaws closing around his neck before he managed to throw the purple sharptooth off. Plateback glared at both before he lunged forward only to get tripped up by a tail and he got up to find himself surrounded by two other Long-necks. Finding his chances of success slowly depleting he turned tail and ran but not before...

*CHOMP!*

...Chomper bit Plateback's tail.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Plateback as he took off.

"That's what you get!" said Chomper before he's smacked by the tail from the brown Longneck.

"Hey! What was that for?!" said Chomper rubbing the side of his face.

"Shorty! Enough." said Littlefoot walking over towards Chomper.

"Why are you defending this sharptooth Littlefoot?" said Shorty.

"Because 1) Me and my friends hatched him, 2) he's a friend."

"Like a sharptooth could ever be friends with a Longneck."

"Hey! I have feelings too and a name! I don't go by sharptooth, I go by 'Chomper' thank you very much." said Chomper glaring at Shorty.

"Why do they call you that? Because you chomp your friends?"

"No, because I chomp tails just like I did that sharptooth and yours looks good enough to leave a good size chomp mark on it."

"Is that a threat?"

"What if it is?"

"ENOUGH! Why is it that everybody argues with Chomper?" said Littlefoot tail-palming.

"I'm gonna go track down some fish." said Chomper walking away.

"How much have you matured Shorty?"

"Enough that I can tell when a danger's around and he is."

"I've known Chomper since he first hatched and he's nothing like other sharpteeth, granted he did bite Cera's tail, but he's never done that to any of US."

"Littlefoot, Shorty, break it up." said the third Longneck.

"Yes dad." said Littlefoot.

"Yeah, yeah." said Shorty looking away with a scowl.

"Littlefoot, how about you tell me about your sharptooth friend." said Bron and the two walk away while the others relax and Shorty walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Dil and Ichy...

"I can't believe you lost a meal Dil! You had him in the water, yet you couldn't kill him! What kind of Bigmouth Belly-dragger are you?!" said Ichy.

"An old one! I can't fight as well as I used to! Besides, he caught me off guard, of course I'd lose a meal that way!" said Dil.

"You're useless Dil!"

"I've had it with you Ichy!"

Both: "From now on...I'M GOING IT ALONE!"

Ichy flies off but turns around and Dil tail-slaps him away.

"That'll teach him." said Dil before she ran into a tree and coconuts fell on her head, twenty times.

"I need glasses." muttered Dil as she kept walking and ran into various rocks and/or trees as she did so.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I know some scenes in this chapter are taken from Land Before Time: Journey through the Mists and The Mysterious Island but I had to have some fun.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
